The present invention relates to carpenter square display packages.
As is well known, carpenter squares generally comprise large and relatively flat L-shaped metallic elements. These are difficult to package for display purposes because of their size and their weight, as well as their relatively planar configuration.
As is also well known, it is desirable that tools be presented in an attractive manner in point of purpose displays, and that there be included a carton or sleeve which can be used to catch the user's attention, and bear manufacturer's identification information. In packaging tools, it is also desirable to provide an instruction sheet or packaging component which carries instructions for use of the tool, and which may be kept with the tool for future use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carpenter square package using a novel sleeve which may be rapidly and securely fastened about the square.
It is also an object to provide such a carpenter square package in which the sleeve may be readily disassembled from the square and repeatedly reassembled thereon.
Another object is to provide such a carpenter square package in which the display sleeve will indicate if it has been previously disassembled form the square to evidence possible tampering.
Still another object is to provide a novel display sleeve which may be readily and economically fabricated from paperboard stock, and which may be readily assembled about a carpenter square.